1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a trigger signal-lighted connector in which a light-emitting component is soldered on the adapter circuit board between the terminals and the signal wires. When an electronic device connected to the connector is selectively turned on, the trigger signal will trigger and light up the light-emitting component to emit light outward from the connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional connector applied to the signal cable of a multimedia device, such as a high-definition multimedia interface (HDIM) connector, generally includes a plastic housing in which multiple terminals are inlaid. Each terminal has a rear end soldered with a corresponding signal wire. The plastic housing and the signal wires are wrapped with an insulation layer.
In use of such a connector, a user cannot know the using state of the connector. That is, the user can hardly judge whether the connector is being used or not used from the appearance. Therefore, some manufacturers have developed an improved connector to which a light-emitting component is added. Two electrode pins of the light-emitting component are soldered on a set of power wires and enclosed with a transparent insulation layer. After the connector is inserted into an electronic device, the light-emitting component is lighted up to emit light outward from the connector.
A display can be connected to an AV player, a set-top box, a game machine, a digital camera, etc. via multiple signal transmission wires of the connector respectively. When turned on, the light-emitting component in the connector will light up. That is, all the light-emitting components of the connectors of all signal transmission wires will be lighted up. This causes waste of energy. More importantly, in this case, a user can hardly know which electronic device is currently used from the signal transmission wires.